Real Happiness
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, terlebih saat kehilangan. Namun untungnya, keduanya diberi kesempatan terakhir untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Fabrevans.


**Real Happiness**

**Glee Fanfiction by Arisa Hagiwara**

**Glee and the characters only belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**Warning: **_OOC, latar waktu sebelum tahun ketiga dimulai, tepatnya di hari terakhir tahun kedua mereka sebelum liburan musim panas_

_._

_._

_Mereka—mereka semua tidak akan pernah mengerti._

Gema langkah Quinn Fabray memantul ke dinding masif koridor yang tengah dilewatinya. Ia melangkah cepat seolah tak memedulikan sekitar. Raut manisnya raib entah ke mana, digantikan oleh nyala api imajinatif yang membakar matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Fabray muda itu tidak pernah terlihat semarah itu. Oh, pernah sebetulnya, yaitu saat mengetahui dirinya hamil.

_Tapi kali ini beda, _tekannya dalam hati seraya terus berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Hingga _wedges _yang digunakannya menemui persimpangan, pemiliknya memilih untuk berbelok ke kiri, lalu langsung masuk ke toilet. Untung saat itu sepi, tidak ada pengunjung lain selain dirinya karena jam pelajaran telah selesai.

Di depan cermin, Quinn menatap wajahnya sendiri. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek sama sekali tidak menghalangi kecantikannya. Sebaliknya, membuatnya terlihat lebih segar—tentu kalau ia tidak sedang marah seperti saat ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk, menatap kepalan tangannya yang bergetar saking marahnya. Menyadari bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh, Quinn langsung menyeka ujung matanya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajah, memandangi pahatan sempurna yang membentuk wajah bak _Barbie_ itu.

_Sempurna? _batinnya sarkastis.

Quinn sudah cukup melewati masa-masa yang disebut _pergolakan remaja. _Bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang bisa diharapkan teman sebayanya. Ia sudah pernah menjadi kapten _cheerleader _yang diimpikan seluruh remaja tanggung, bahkan ia pernah hamil, memiliki anak yang tak sempat dibuainya, dan dunianya berputar 180 derajat saat ayah dan ibunya bercerai dan ia tak lagi menjadi anggota klub yang diidolakan seantero sekolah—bahkan seantero Amerika, mengingat reputasi Sue Sylvester yang membuat para pesaingnya silau mata.

Sebaliknya, kini ia terjebak dalam sebuah klub ekstrakurikuler yang sama sekali tidak populer—bahkan cenderung diremehkan. Yang selama ia berada di dalamnya, belum sekalipun meraih tahta tertinggi kompetisi di Amerika—suatu hal yang sudah ia dapatkan bersama Cheerio. Yang menurutnya tak punya mental juara, karena dihuni orang-orang _nerd _yang hanya bisa menyanyi. Yang dilatih oleh seorang guru yang selalu menjadi pecundang.

Cukup, sudah cukup. Quinn mengerang untuk menyembunyikan isakannya. Ia tak ingin lagi mengulang kesalahannya. Ia sudah cukup menderita dan tertekan. Kali ini tidak lagi. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—keluar dari klub Glee dan mencoba untuk meraih kejayaannya pada tahun terakhirnya di McKinley.

Lantas, apa yang mendasarinya untuk menangis di toilet seperti saat ini?

Quinn kembali menatap wajahnya dengan seksama, dan ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

Gadis itu telah marah tanpa sebab.

.

.

"_APA?"_

_Seluruh anggota _New Directions _terperanjat dan menatap satu sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka. Sorot tak percaya memenuhi mata mereka semua, bahkan pelatih mereka, Will Schuester, yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju sosok tersebut._

"_Kau… kau yakin, Sam?" tanyanya seraya menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu._

_Sam Evans, dengan senyum lebar khasnya, mengangguk. "Ayahku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, tapi di luar kota. Jadi, aku dan keluargaku harus pindah."_

_Pandangan Sam kembali ke teman-temannya. "Aku tahu ini berat, ini pun berat buatku," ujarnya. Senyumnya sudah tak nampak lagi. Ia menatap teman-teman yang telah menemaninya selama satu tahun belakangan itu bergantian. "Aku beruntung memiliki kalian semua. Ini satu tahun yang menyenangkan."_

_Mulai terdengar isak tangis di antara kumpulan remaja itu. Tina sudah menangis di bahu Mike, begitupun Rachel di bahu Finn, dan Mercedes yang merangkul Brittany dan Santana dengan kedua lengannya._

"_Sam, tolong…" Rachel mencoba untuk membujuk._

"_Tidak bisa," potong Sam cepat. "Aku sangat senang bersama kalian. Tapi ayahku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini."_

_Dan, jauh di deretan belakang, seorang gadis berambut pirang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada orang di sampingnya, jadi ia tidak mempunyai bahu untuk bersandar. Lagipula, terlihat bahwa ia satu-satunya yang tidak memasang wajah sedih. _

_Ha. Tahu apa kau tentangnya?_

_Seolah dikomando oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat, Quinn beranjak berdiri di tengah isak tangis yang menguasai ruangan itu. Tanpa menoleh—bahkan untuk menanggapi tatapan heran Sam dan Mr. Schuester, ia memilih untuk keluar ruang latihan, menuju koridor yang sepi._

_Tanpa seorang pun melihat air matanya jatuh._

_._

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan cermin. Bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Apakah ia marah karena Sam akan pindah? Mungkin. Lalu mengapa kalau Sam pindah? Ataukah ia mengkhawatirkan kalau kekuatan New Directions akan berkurang? Untuk kedua kalinya ia berspekulasi dengan menjawab 'mungkin'. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa dapat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, ibu muda itu merasa ada alasan lain. Alasan yang membuat kedua mata indahnya terus saja mengeluarkan fluid menyebalkan itu tanpa diminta.

Lantas apa?

Quinn menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan sorot penuh tanya, seakan replikanya yang berada dalam dimensi lain itu dapat memberi jawaban. Ia tunggu, dan terus menunggu. Bayangannya tetap diam. Dan ia tahu ia telah bertindak bodoh dengan bertanya pada bayangan. Di tengah kekesalannya, kepalan tangannya mencengkram semakin kuat sampai kuku-kuku tajamnya terasa menusuk kulit. Namun ia tak peduli. Asalkan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera telapak tangannya itu dapat menghilangkan bayangan pemuda pirang yang menjadi sumber sifat kekanakkannya saat ini.

_Sam Evans, kau membuatku gila!_

"Quinn?"

Ah. Suara itu.

Tanpa menoleh pun gadis itu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tentu dapat mengenali suara orang yang pernah—ataukah masih?—mengisi hatinya tersebut.

Dengan masih terpaku pada cermin, Quinn menjawab dingin, "Untuk apa kau di sini?"

Tanpa diminta, Sam sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap pahatan indah wajah yang sempat singgah di hatinya.

Yang tak dapat ia jamin bahwa bayangan pahatan itu telah pergi dari hatinya.

Sam berdeham, "Yah, karena kau tiba-tiba saja keluar ruang latihan. Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kurasa itu bukan tindakan yang bagus untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

_Bingo. _Dalam sepersekian detik Quinn tiba-tiba ingin ubin tepat di bawah kakinya membuka hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam lubangnya, agar ia tidak perlu menanggapi suara polos itu lagi—dan tak usah repot-repot memandang wajah Macaulay Culkin versi Ohio itu.

Kepalan tangan satu-satunya gadis di toilet itu mengendur. Sebaliknya, ia menajamkan tatapannya pada cermin, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini toilet wanita. Kau tidak seharusnya di sini," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau yang membawaku pertama kali ke sini, ingat?" Sam melangkah semakin dekat, berusaha menatap sepasang iris emas yang dirindukannya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala dan bersandar pada dinding di samping cermin, lengkap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya memicing, bertingkah seperti sedang menggali ingatan. "Kalau tidak salah, saat itu kau membersihkan wajahku yang terkena _slushee _di toilet ini."

Sungguh, Quinn mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari sana, tapi tidak bisa. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sam yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari titik yang ditatapnya di cermin, tetapi tatapan itu menghisapnya. Jadilah ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu—yang sudah tidak lagi menggunakan potongan Bieber ataupun gondrong, melainkan mempunyai potongan rambut yang sama saat mereka berduet di _Sectionals. _Bahkan gadis itu tak lagi memedulikan jejak sungai kecil yang terbentuk di pipi tirusnya.

Merasa mendapatkan atensi Quinn, Sam menyeringai lebar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan mata sembab gadis itu dan terus melanjutkan ocehannya. "Saat itu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau mau masuk ke klub Glee karena mereka selalu ada untukmu di saat-saat susah itu. Padahal, kau sudah kembali menjadi kapten Cheerio, tapi kau yang mengajariku untuk bisa menerima Mr. Schuester dan teman-teman lainnya."

Mendengar kalimat yang menguntai dari mulut Sam, Quinn sama sekali diam. Entah mengapa batinnya berteriak setuju pada apa yang baru saja pemuda itu ucapkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang terus mengelak dengan membisikkan kata-kata semacam 'itu kan dulu' di kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya belum mengerti mengapa kau membela Glee seperti itu. Di pikiranku hanyalah 'kau sudah terkenal, untuk apa ikut klub yang tak populer itu?'. Tapi sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

Quinn masih memandangi Sam yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan, Quinn?" Sam tersenyum, matanya menerawang. "Mereka adalah teman sejati. Tidak memandang masa lalumu, keadaanmu, mereka selalu ada."

Quinn menunduk, memandangi kedua tangannya yang saling meremas gelisah. Ia benci. Ia benci karena Macaulay Culkin itu benar. Ia benci mengingat fakta yang ada. Bahwa mereka—yang memang sempat dilihatnya sebelah mata—selalu ada untuknya. Memeluknya saat ia butuh kekuatan, dan menghiburnya kala ia bersedih.

"Bahkan Mercedes saja sampai menawarkan kau menginap di rumahnya saat orangtuamu… yah, orangtuamu… tak mau melihatmu lagi, kan?"

Telak. Tepat saat Sam menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, setetes likuid yang menyerupai embun pagi kembali menuruni pipi Quinn, mengikuti jejak anak sungai yang sudah terbentuk sebelumnya, membuat Sam seketika panik dan merangkum wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Quinn? Maaf, aku tak bermaksud…"

Quinn sama sekali tak menyangka. Ia kini sudah begitu dekat dengan penyebab dirinya menangis ria di toilet. _Tidak. _Setetes lagi air mata berhasil melewati bendungan di kelopak matanya. _Sungguh, tidak mungkin_. Semakin banyak cairan bening itu menuruni pipi gadis tersebut seiring perasannya yang terus mendorongnya untuk menahan kedua tangan yang kini berusaha meredam aliran air itu dengan wajah cemas. Ia ingin menahannya, agar pemilik tangan yang hangat itu terus berada di sisinya, tidak pergi seperti yang dikatakan. _Benarkah ia begitu menginginkannya?_

Dan kini, kedua tangan Quinn bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Sam sempat terkejut pada awalnya, namun ketika mendengar isakan Quinn di bahunya, ia memilih untuk membalasnya dengan mengelus punggung sang mantan ketua Cheerio itu, berusaha menenangkannya seperti ayah yang menenangkan putrinya.

"Jangan pergi… kumohon…" ceracau Quinn. Ia sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya.

Pria yang dipeluknya hanya terdiam sembari balas memeluknya. Sam tidak menanggapi, juga tidak berkata apapun. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk antara sikap Quinn dan… perasaannya. Benarkah gadis itu masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya? Apakah dirinya juga masih mengharapkan gadis serupa boneka keluaran Mattel itu?

"Aku benci melihatmu dengan Santana, aku benci melihatmu dengan Mercedes. Tapi kini kau boleh menggenggam tangan siapapun, asalkan kau tetap di sini, di McKinley…"

Sam pun menduga Quinn hampir kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, karena Quinn yang dalam keadaan sadar tidak mungkin 'merendahkan' diri seperti itu di depannya. Apakah itu berarti Quinn benar-benar menyayanginya?

Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Yang jelas, keduanya menikmati. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sam pun tersenyum di atas bahu Quinn, meresapi tiap perasaan yang tak terucap, yang hanya perlu ia yakini keberadaannya.

Saat tangisan Quinn mereda, Sam mengendurkan pelukannya, dan kembali merangkum kedua pipi landai itu. Dalam hati ia merutuk karena ialah penyebab gadis cantik itu menangis. Demi Tuhan, di antara berbagai pria tampan yang rela berlutut hanya untuk melihat Quinn menangis karena mereka, mengapa harus seorang Sam Evans? Mengapa harus dirinya?

Dan mengapa ia merasa ingin menikam dirinya sendiri karena melihat Quinn menangis?

"Dengar, Quinn…" Sam berusaha menyusun kalimatnya, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau kacau seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa merubah keputusan."

Di antara kedua tangannya, Quinn balas memandangnya sendu.

"Ini semua keputusan ayahku, dan kami sekeluarga memang akan pindah. Tapi…" Sam buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat reaksi Quinn yang seperti ingin menangis lagi, "tapi aku berjanji, kita akan segera bertemu."

Melihat Quinn mulai dapat mengendalikan diri, Sam tersenyum. Senyum yang sejatinya sangat disukai gadis pirang itu. Senyum lebar yang mengesankan ramah. Dan Quinn tidak pernah mengatakan betapa ia menyukainya.

Sam menatap Quinn lekat, menelusuri tiap detail yang ia yakini akan sangat dirindukannya. Matanya berhenti pada sepasang mata serupa kristal yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"_Lor Manari."_

Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan di mata Quinn, mengingat nostalgia mereka beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Tanpa disangka, Quinn tertawa lepas. Tawa yang sama sekali belum dilihat oleh Sam. Tawa yang diakuinya sangat menawan, yang membuat dirinya merasa sebagai pemuda paling beruntung di dunia.

"Dan itu artinya…"

"Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah," jawab Sam cepat. Dan Quinn langsung melompat ke pelukannya. Tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Seperti Barbie dan Ken yang saling mencintai.

"Kau tahu, Quinn?" ucap Sam pelan, tepat di telinga gadis itu, "aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

.

.

Tampaknya kini mereka tidak takut lagi akan kehilangan. Karena mereka tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, mereka selalu bersama. Saling menyayangi, saling melengkapi.

.

.

"Pasti wajahku terlihat konyol saat itu. Menangis seperti bayi."

"Memang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Menyebalkan."

"Kau ingat, Quinn, saat Rachel menjuluki kita Barbie dan Ken?"

"A—ha. Lalu?"

"Dia melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ken memiliki rambut cokelat, bukan pirang sepertiku."

"Lalu?"

"Barbie hanya mencintai Ken. Berarti kau tidak bisa bersamaku."

.

.

.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula, aku tak pernah menganggap diriku Barbie. Menjadi Barbie tidak selalu enak. Semua diatur pemilikmu. Seperti soal Ken itu. Kalau kau bukan Ken, lebih baik aku memanjat keluar jendela dari rumah mainanku dan menghampirimu, Barbie-Cowok-Pirang."

.

.

_Karena kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya hanya bisa didapat dari orang-orang tercinta, bukan?_

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

_Fic gaje ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan dan kerinduan akan Fabrevans dan obat kekecewaan atas Samcedes (bukan berarti saya benci Mercedes lho ya, tapi menurut saya Sam-Quinn udah dream couple banget). Anggap aja di tahun ketiga Quinn nggak jadi gabung The Skanks dan keluar Glee karena Sam :3 Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membaca! *bows*_

_._

**Review, please? ;)**


End file.
